international_music_festivalfandomcom-20200216-history
X Factor Albania Season 4 (40th Anniversary Season)
X Factor Albania is a fan made national selection for Albania to find a song to represent in the 40th edition of the International Music Festival 40. This is the second time Albania have produced a mass selection for their entry. Josh McAllister to present the main show on RTSH for the fist time, Josh is also the Head of Delegation for Albania in the International Music Festival. = Judges and Presenters = 7 users had applied to become a Judge this series, however only 4 got selected. HoD of Albania, Josh McAllister, will be the host of this season. The judging line up has finally been anounced! Darrell, Dimitris, Florian & Alexandru will be the judges of the 4th season of X Factor Albania! *Darrell judged the 1st, 2nd & now 4th season *Florian judged 2nd 3rd & now 4th season *Alexandru judged the 3rd season *Dimitris is the newest judge and this will be his first season judging. = Selection Process = The audition phases were split into categories of Boys, Girls, Groups and the Over 28's. The first Category was the Groups, 22 Girls competed for a place in the Category Battles. The Second Category was the Boys, 36 Groups competed for a place in the Category Battles. The third category was the Girls, 22 Boys competed for a place in the Category Battles. The Fourth Category was the Over 28's, 28 Over 28's competed for a place in the Category Battles. As a new addition for this season, due to the increase in numbers for X Factor. HoD Josh McAllister has decided that he will pick an act to advance to the 4-chair Challenge if he/she doesn't advance in the audition process Live Auditions Table key : Eliminated :Episode 01 - Group Auditions : Episode 2 - Girl's Auditions : Episode 3 - Boy's Auditions :Episode 4 - Over 28's Auditions Category battles The category battles are a new edition to X Factor Albania. The acts have to battle it out in their categories for places in the 4-chair Challenge. All acts have been spilt into groups of 3 and 4. If the acts are in a group of , then 1 act Qualifies. If an act is in the group of 4, then 2 will qualify to the next stage. 'Girls' Battle 1 Battle 2 Battle 3 Battle 4 Battle 5 Battle 6 'Boys' Battle 1 Battle 2 Battle 3 Battle 4 'Over 28's' Battle 1 Battle 2 Battle 3 Battle 4 Battle 5 'Groups' Battle 1 Battle 2 Battle 3 Battle 4 4 Chair Challenge It was announced on the 11 of April the judges categories, Jake got the''' Over 28's', Florian got the '''Girls', Alexandru got the Boys and Anthony got the Groups Wildcards As a plot-twist, The HoD of Albania, Josh gave each a judge a category in which they can pick 1 act to return. Florian got he Overs, Antony got the Boys, Jake got the Groups and Alex got the Girls The condition that came with the wildcards is that; during live show 1, the 4 acts with the lowest votes will be eliminated in the first week. = Finalists = : Winner : Runner-Up : Third Place : Live Shows Musical Guests Besa performed her Song 'Tatuazh Ne Zemer' in the Final. Results Summary Table key : Contestant did not face the public vote : Contestant was in the bottom two/three and had to sing again in the final showdown : Contestant was in the bottom three but received the fewest votes and was immediately eliminated : Contestant received the fewest public votes and was immediately eliminated : Winner/The act with the most votes per week : Runner-Up/The act with the second most votes per week : Third Place/The act with the third most votes per week Live Show Summary Week 01 (25/26 June) Theme - Participating Song